


Annego e il mare è lei

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Notre-Dame de Paris - Cocciante/Plamondon
Genre: Desire, Early Work, F/M, Poetry, Priests
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21546766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Maledetta, creatura infernale,strega e dolce ragazzina,in quale magia, in quale incantesimomi hai trascinato?
Relationships: Esméralda | Esmeralda & Claude Frollo
Kudos: 1





	Annego e il mare è lei

"Annego e il Mare è Lei"

Non adesso.

Vorrei che tu fossi qui

Per vedermi con il mio sguardo

Quello crudele, feroce

Lo sguardo di un uomo.

Non guardarmi ora

Esmeralda.

Non quando le lacrime

Della privazione, della perversione

Annebbiano la mia stessa vita.

Maledetta, creatura infernale,

strega e dolce ragazzina,

in quale magia, in quale incantesimo

mi hai trascinato?

Credendomi di pietra,

i tuoi occhi mi hanno troppo provocato,

l’amaro odore dei tuoi capelli

della tua gola, delle tue mani

mi perseguita acre

come il fumo di un fuoco

nelle mie vene

che non si vuole più spegnere.

Mia calda, passionale

Tenera e ferale

Esmeralda

Quanto sai corrompere

La natura di un uomo

Che arriva a negare sé stesso?

Quanto può un prete

Invocare Dio

Quando l’immagine di Dio

È offuscata dal tuo volto?

Sento battere il mio cuore

Esmeralda.

Lo senti?

Odio udirmi pronunciare

Una volta sola nella vita

La parola amore.

Sei passione, il vino

Che si mescola con l’acqua santa.

Ama il tuo prete,

guarda gli occhi miei

fissi, catturati

da quelle gambe che non sai cessare

di muovere.

Rompi questa magia,

concediti

e concedi a me la pace,

il riposo dagli affanni

in cui tu mi hai gettato.

Mia lasciva, spietata

Deliziosa, brutale

Angelica e atroce

Esmeralda. 


End file.
